Lost and Waiting to be Found
by PalmerBlake
Summary: Santana didn't show up for school and Brittany has a feeling something is very wrong. Brittanna with some Unholy Trinity. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is going to be a short multi-chapter story because I realised that the plot will come together quite quickly sorry. I might continue it in an aftermath sort of way if you want but for all I know it's awful.**

**I don't own Glee because if I did Brittany would have graduated and moved to New York with Santana.**

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce was walking slowly through the corridors of McKinley with her work held tightly to her chest and a frown on her pretty face. She was lost. It was nothing new. She never did properly learn her way around the school and besides she usually had Santana with her but she hadn't shown up yet and Britt was starting to panic. She wasn't even sure what class she had and judging by the deserted hallways there was definitely somewhere else she was supposed to be. Turning another unfamiliar corner she collided with another body and stumbled back before looking and sighing with relief. It was Quinn thank god.

"Brittany what are you doing here? you have Spanish with San" Quinn asked completely confused as to why the girl was roaming the Science department.

"I'm lost Q, San hasn't shown up yet" she answered with sounding a little worried about Santana's unusual absence. Her girlfriend would have texted her if she was ill.

"It's okay I'll walk you there" the shorter blonde said linking arms with Britt and pulling her in the other direction "where is Santana anyway?" Quinn inquired casually.

"I don't know" Brittany whined "it's starting to bug me, she would have contacted me if she was ill".

Quinn furrowed her brow. Santana was a good student and she never got sick, ever. "I'll call her" she said now that she was a little worried herself now. She held the phone to her ear as it rang. And rang. "Okay that is weird Santana always has her phone on her".  
Brittany's eyes widened. Where could San be? This was getting kind of scary for her.

Quinn dropped Brittany off at her class and left after giving Brittany a hug and whispering in her ear how Santana was probably fine. Despite the reassuring words all Brit could think about was her girlfriend. She wasn't even listening to Mr Shue any more.  
She jumped a little as a quick jingle played through the school before Principal Figgins' voice came through the speakers. "Students of McKinley we have important news, one of our students has been missing since last night" Brittany stopped breathing at the announcement and she almost missed the rest of it. "If anyone has any information on the where abouts of one Santana Lopez please come to my office" the jingle played again signalling the end of the announcement.

She is pretty sure her heart just stopped as well. She knew something was wrong from the minute San didn't text her goodnight. Or good morning. Excusing herself to "go to the bathroom" she rushed out of the classroom whilst typing a quick text to Quinn.  
She waited for Q outside her Spanish class for fear of getting lost. When Quinn got there she silently took Britt's wrist and dragged her to the girls bathroom. There was nobody there when they slipped through the door and slid down the wall.

"Where could she be?" Brittany whined. She looked up at her good friend with pleading eyes. Quinn always had a plan.

"I don't know" they both hung there heads in defeat "she's been missing since last night, I can't believe it" Quinn sounded genuinely concerned which Brittany appreciated knowing that her girlfriend and Q didn't always see eye to eye.

"We've got to find her" Britt said standing up with determination coming off of her in waves. It must have affected Quinn because she got up and nodded in agreement much to Brittany's relief.

They stalked out of the school and got into Quinn's car. "I'll phone San's mom and you start driving to the lake, San always goes there to clear her head" Britt said as soon as they sat down and Quinn noticed the phone that had magically materialised in Brittany's hand. She just started the ignition and drove off in the direction of the lake.  
Brittany phoned the house first but there was no answer so she phoned Santana mom's cell. She was successful this time.

"Hello Maribel, it's Brittany, have you seen San?"

"No Britt, I haven't, she left last night after a fight with her dad and didn't come back. We called the police but they said she hadn't been missing long enough for them to send out a search party to look for her, we're so scared" Brittany's face fell when she heard how scared Maribel was.

"I hope they find her before something bad happens, I'm scared too"

They exchanged goodbyes because San's mom had to speak to the police and Brittany relayed the information to Q who also looked terrified.  
They pulled up at the lake and got out wordlessly walking to the bench area.

"She always sits here" Brittany said "why don't we start looking around, maybe she dropped something or maybe she is still here". Quinn nodded and looked up at to see blue eyes brimming with long held back tears. She pulled Brittany into an long hug and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"We'll find her" was all she said to the dancer and tugged at her sleeve to get her to move.

They split up and searched for a while. Quinn was trying really hard not to think about worst case scenarios but every time she thought about where San could be she pictured her dead in a ditch. She was petrified for her friend. A few tears escaped her eyes as her search for even a small clue continued without luck. She was about to give up because they had been searching for an hour, when she heard Brittany call out to her.

Rushing over to the taller girl she shouted "What is it? Did you find something?".

Brittany held out her shaking hand to Quinn. When she saw what was there she thinks the world stops for a moment as all those awful scenarios came rushing over her ten times worse than before.

"It's San's phone, I know it is".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. We are getting closer to Santana but someone is standing in the way.**

**I still don't own Glee and I don't own Casio either :'( **

_(Speaking over text)_

* * *

Quinn quickly pulled the phone from her best friend's hand and unlocked it, silently thankful for the lack of password. The first thing on the screen was an unfinished text that was meant to be sent to her mom.

"She was writing a text when she dropped it" She tells Britt frantically "It says 'Mami I think someone is following me, I'm at the lake, please co'...".

Brittany breaks down on the spot and is Quickly followed by Quinn. Brittany couldn't hold back the tears for much longer and pulled Quinn into a bone crushing hug as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"She could have been killed!" Brittany stressed between heavy breathes.

"Shh it's okay, San's a big girl, she can take care of herself, we'll find her" Quinn rambled into Brittany's ear as a tear slipped down her own cheek.

Britt finally calmed down and they both got back on their feet and took a few deep breaths.

"We need to call the police and tell them" Quinn pulled out her phone and dialled the number but before she pressed the call button she turned to her friend "you keep looking and I'll phone them".

Brittany watched Quinn leave and decided to keep searching near to where she found the phone. She came across unnatural dents in the ground where grass had been dug up by someone's heel and there was a footprint in the mud that did not come from any shoes San would wear. Brittany flags Quinn over and points to the dirty ground but continues her search when Q starts to tell the person on the phone about it.

Then she comes across the biggest clue ever. It looks so familiar it's scary. She examines the watch closer and is now sure she's seen it. It's not an expensive watch, it's made out of plastic and metal, the kind you wear for knowing time and not for good looks.

Quinn walked over and peaks around the girls shoulder. Her eyes widened a little when she saw the watch and she pulled Brittany's wrist right up to her eyes and let out a small 'Hmm'.

"Does it look familiar to you too?" Brittany asks.

"It really does but I can't quite place it" Quinn takes the watch from Brittany and starts fiddling with it "It's a calculator watch, who do we know that wears a cheap calculator watch all the time?" she mumbles mostly to herself.

"Coach Sylvester?"

"No. Her watch is made out of all rubber and its white not black" Quinn shoots down.

"Bieste?"

"Nope her watch is leather and has a circular metal face"

"Dr Lopez?"

"He wears a Rolex" Quinn sighs and rubs her temple.

"Crazy Bill?"

"He only wears 1940's stuff"

"I don't know any other people who wear watches" Brittany sighs.

"It's a Casio basic digital calculator watch, who the hell is it, I'd know if I heard the name"

"What about that dentist Carl?" Brittany ask hopefully.

"No he wore an expensive silver looking watch"

"What about that other guy Ms Pillsbury dated, the football coach, what was his name?"

"Oh my god it is him!" Quinn gasped staring at the watch who they now knew owned to their ex football coach "What was his name? Damn Santana was always the one good with names".

The mention of the girl they were trying to find made them both look up wide eyed. They had both lost track of what they were actually doing and now the gravity of the situation kicked in. Santana might have been kidnapped by this man. Quinn always knew he was a creep, something about him always seemed off. It was like he was always on the edge of sanity and just a tap on the shoulder would have him plummeting into the land of crazy.

"Ken!" Brittany suddenly shouted.

"What?" Quinn asked completely lost in her thoughts.

"Ken Tanaka, that's his name, the watch guy"

Quinn nodded in agreement. There was no doubt about it unless someone else had a retro Casio watch and knew who San was.

"I'll call the police and you try to find out where he lives" Quinn said walking away.

Brittany whipped out her phone and started looking up Ken Tanakas that lived in Lima, Ohio. Google wasn't really helpful though so she texted Mr Shue, he gave them his number for emergencies last year during alcohol awareness week.

_Brittany: Where does Ken Tanaka live?_

_Mr Shue: Why do you need to know that?_

Brittany stopped in her tracks and started to think of an excuse. Why would she ever need to know where a teacher lived.

_Brittany: He's my dads old friend and we want to show up at his house to surprise him. My dad just got out of hospital._

All lies. Her dad was totally fine and had been for as long as she could remember unless you count that time he tripped over Lord Tubbington and hit his head really bad.

_Mr Shue: Okay... I'll ask Ms Pillsbury._

She can't believe that worked. Score.

Mr Shue text back with the address and Brittany told Quinn who told the police who thanked them for helping in the search for Santana Lopez. They had to drop all their evidence off at the police station immediately.

"So what now?" Brittany asked. The more time Santana was left with that creep the more time she was in serious danger.

"Well after we drop this stuff off we have two options 1) We go home and let the police handle it or 2) We pay a visit to Ken Tanaka".

* * *

**I feel kind of mean. That's two cliffhangers now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about the ridiculous wait. I just couldn't think about what to do next. Forgive me?**

* * *

The drive to the police station was filled with a tense silence. Neither of the girls wanted to mention Santana but at the same time they didn't want to ignore the situation. Quinn felt like she was overload, her hands were shaking and she was relentlessly chewing her lip. She didn't need to look over to know that it was the same for Brittany although probably ten times worse because she wasn't concentrating on the road as well.

Luckily the journey only took a short 10 minutes and soon the girls were pulling into the police station parking lot. Brittany looked over to Quinn and then down at their newly acquired evidence and then back at Quinn. Her eyes were pleading and Q seemed to understand because without word she picked up the things and headed for the station, leaving Brittany in the car with her thoughts.

Britt was suddenly wishing she had gone into the station because every second she went without any distraction was a second she spent thinking about her perfect girlfriend. Her thoughts drifted from San's deep brown eyes that reminder her off an endless pit of chocolate to plump lips that she could kiss all day long. Every thought ended with an even more depressed Brittany, all this thinking was making her even more anxious.

Quinn suddenly appeared next to her with an unreadable expression on her face. And soon warm arms were wrapped around her dancers frame and pulling her close. Brittany never knew a hug could make her fell so grounded. Everything going on inside her head suddenly sorted itself out and all she now was a deep determination to find her girl and bring her home.

"The police say they're going to go to the lake and make a cast of the footprint and gather some more evidence but they didn't even look like they were going to go to Ken's place"

"No because that would be smart thing to do and when have the police ever done the smart thing" Brittany surprised herself with her sarcastic tone, she wasn't usually like this. Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"So" Quinn dragged out "option 1 or option 2?"

Brittany was confused for a second before she realized Q was talking about what she said in the park before they left. She had made up her mind now and there was really only one option she thought.

"Option 2" she stated coldly and Quinn eyes hardened at her words.

They were probably way in over their heads but right now they didn't care. They were going to find Santana. End of discussion.

* * *

Quinn was probably breaking the speed limit, if only just, but she didn't care right now. She had gotten Ken's address from Brittany and she was hell bent on getting there quickly. She was also glad that she and Britt seemed to be on the same page right now. They had silently set themselves one objective and one objective only: Find San and bring her home.

She pulled up just far enough away from Ken's to not draw unwanted attention and turned to Brittany with her game face on. It's time to crash the party.

"How are we gonna do this?" She asked quietly even though nobody could hear them.

"I don't know" Brittany whined and Quinn realized that this was kind of all on her. It wasn't that Britt was stupid, she just wasn't the most logical person out there.

"It's a tossup between storming in there, guns blazing and sneaking around a bit to see if we can gather some more evidence." Quinn said and her voice was shaky from the adrenaline that had taken over her body. Way in over their heads indeed.

"But we don't have any guns" Brittany said with a confused voice which caused Quinn to sigh.

"It's a figure of speech but you have a point, we should really take something with us for protection" She replied before she reached into the back of her car and pulled out a baseball bat. She likes to feel safe okay.

"I have mace" Brittany said digging the small gun shaped pepper spray out of her bag. "My dad insisted I carry some around with me after that girl got raped last year" She explained to a slightly confused Quinn.

"I think we should look through the windows and then knock on his door and say that we are going around town, knocking on doors and asking if anyone has seen San. Do you have a picture of her on your phone?" Quinn asked.

Brittany nodded and showed a picture of Santana smiling and you could tell she was smiling at Brittany and not for the camera. She looked so happy.

"Okay let's do this" Quinn said getting out of the car and closing the door as quietly as possible. Luckily Brittany copied her.

They walked reasonably quietly to the house and crouched down underneath one of the windows. They could hear their hearts pumping. Brittany nodded to Quinn and pointed to her and then to the window. She wanted Q to look first.

Quinn nodded and steeled her resolve before slowly looking into the house. If she once thought watching films where the girl gets kidnapped and tied up were scary then she sure as hell doesn't now because seeing it in real life is 10x worse.

Santana is tied to a chair in the middle of an otherwise empty room. Her clothes are dirty and torn to the point where she doesn't really even have a top on and Quinn is sure those are bruises on her skin. Santana's head is lolled forward and she is either sleeping or unconscious.

Quinn ducks back down as her breathing escalates to a point of hyperventilating. Brittany manages to calm her down after a minute and the fear in her eyes is evident. There are about a thousand questions in her eyes as well and Quinn doesn't want Britt to see what she just saw but she has to know.

"Okay it's your turn to look but let me warn you first, it's not a pretty picture" Quinn says with tears filling her eyes.

Brittany is not an idiot, she knows what she is about to see. Part of her think it'll be easier having a rough idea of what to expect but the rest of her knows that this is going to kill her.

She slowly looks through the window and the world stops.

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you want to happen next. **


End file.
